


Reversal

by Asterix_Acta



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterix_Acta/pseuds/Asterix_Acta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle watches Xena sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

I watch her, who watches me.  
So strange to see her in her rest  
looking soft and peaceful like a child.  
Half-curled, her hair waving gently around her head,  
chest just barely rising and falling with the light breath of sleep.  
She looks so vulnerable in this moment -  
I want to cover her with my wings like a mother bird,  
To shield her from the rain,  
To hide her in her fleeting peace.  
And I know she would chafe at me; in waking she is strong  
But who will know if I protect her in her sleep?


End file.
